Modern warfare is characterized by mechanization and speed. Personnel, equipment, armament, supplies and materials need to be moved quickly to locations where they can be best used. The pace of warfare further requires quick movements of personnel and supplies during engagements. Thus, mechanized artillery, tanks and armed personnel carriers have become increasingly important in modern warfare. However, military actions have also become increasingly global, requiring rapid movement of men and supplies anywhere around the world. The weight and bulk of military transport vehicles makes them inconsistent with rapid deployment in large numbers throughout the world. Shipment by boat or rail is slow. Air transport of vehicles, while faster, is limited by the carrying capacity of the aircraft and the locations of suitable landing locations. Therefore, a need exists for versatile military vehicles which can be rapidly deployed to locations throughout the world.
Existing rapid deployable military vehicles are currently transported to a military operation via a cargo planes. Due to their size, cargo planes require large, strong runways. Thus, the cargo planes are forced to land at facilities which may be distant from the desired locations for the vehicles. After a cargo plane lands at a suitable location, hopefully near the front lines of the campaign, the military vehicles have to be driven to where they can be used in the campaign for various purposes. Considerable time, resources and supplies are used in transporting the vehicles from the landing locations to the front lines for deployment. In order to move the vehicles to another location, they have to be driven to the new location or driven back to the cargo plane landing site to be airlifted to another landing site. Accordingly, a need exists for a rapidly deployable, fast attack military vehicle which can be deployed from an aircraft at high altitudes. A need also exists for a rapidly deployable, fast attack military vehicle that can be rapidly redeployed by allowing it to take off and fly from the ground.